Entrevue: Empty Shells
by NiuNiu
Summary: And all he got was just an affection of the empty carnal hunger - and for someone like him, it was pleasing enough. Raiden/Vamp.


**NiuNiu Note:**

This is already an old fanfic written during this year. I just found it from my computer and decided to submit it here, since I'm not a yaoi writer, I write regular hetero smut, so occasions when I have time and inspiration for some yaoi are fun. Hope you'll like this yaoi fic, though!

This is originally written for Metal Gear Solid Fanbook.

If there are any grammar mistakes or typos I apologize. For the new readers of mine I need to admit that English isn't my mother language and there's no translation machine for my language in the net. I sincerely hope you would ignore all the mistakes I have happened to make and concentrate on the story itself.

**Disclaimer**: Metal Gear Solid and it's characters belong to Konami.

_**Jack**__** / Vamp**_

_**Mature **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His bare soles left slapping sound from every step he took. For Jack his footsteps were awfully loud, a thick lump pressing his throat dry like trying to suffocate him, as he moved closer the pile of boxes. It was freezing in the hallway guarded with the armed men, but Jack didn't feel it. His heart was racing furiously, bounding so loud it almost made him deft. His naked, tattooed body pressed tighter against the chill surface. Taking a deep breath he concentrated, before he peek his head out from his hiding point. Good. The guard was facing the opposite direction, giving Jack an opportunity to reach the safer place. With a fluid, quick motion he fled nakedly towards the long bridge. Feeling how the adrenaline rose by every breath he took Raiden reached his shivering hand out, like trying to catch the invisible door knob. He shut his eyes tightly, just listening to his own ragging breath and the loud noise that left the door when it opened – and then shut behind him, leaving him stand alone in the silence. The nervousness left Jack's body, letting his muscles to ease from the stiffness of fear. Still covering himself Jack leaned against the wall, sighing.

God damn! If he ever knew this mission was going to go like this – he running around in the enemy territory armless and naked – he would have staid home. Fuck, even the Colonel seemed to be freaked out somehow. He had to be mad or then this all was just some kind of sick joke. And why the hell Snake needed to take his clothes?! What for? Jack was sure he had done it on purpose…..

Grunting angrily he denied yet another call from that bimbo Colonel. He had stopped counting how many times the old man had tried to call him. Shivering Jack shifted. Now that his mind was off from hiding the guards Jack finally noticed how cold it actually was in that metallic "tube". His legs moved him back and forth in the hallway, trying to keep him warm. Murmuring to himself just how lucky man he was Jack heard a familiar voice.

"I never thought to see you walking around like that".

Spinning around Jack noticed something he hadn't expected. It painted a horrified look up to his eyes.

"You! But I killed you!"

The dark, tall man with a killer smirk eyed Jack from head to toes and back, slowly. He chuckled, the guttural tone vibrating in his words.

"Not that I would mind, though".

His comment jolted in Jack's spine, the annoyed feeling colouring his cheeks in red. How dared the freaking dead zombie thing to smirk like that for him and tell jokes like that, when he was here near of collapsing because of the coldness! Taking a firm step closer Jack cleared his throat.

"Where's Snake?"

"Snake?"

"He should be around here, with my gear".

Vamp smirked again and shifted his weight to another leg. His long, bare arms crossed, head cocking to a side.

"I have no idea of your pet, boy…"

"What!"

His word was more like a demand than a boggled question. Without thinking it Jack leapt forward, grabbed Vamp's shoulders and managed to shake the man backwards.

"Don't mess with me, you cursed freak of the nature!" Jack spat out in rage, teeth gritting together. His knuckles were white from the grip. "I've been running around bare assed in this goddamned place, avoiding enemies armless, trying not to pass out from this frigging coldness, being totally left out from the truth of what's going on here, and now I'm being humiliated by a bloodsucking freak that should be dead meat! Don't give me that shit!"

The thunder of anger was returned faster than the young man realized. Like a mirror Vamp reflected Jack's gesture. He freed himself from Jack's furious hold, bending his arm behind his back into a lock before pushing the man face first against the hallway's wall. The cold, metallic surface led out a loud bang when Jack's jaw and cheekbone hit it.

"Don't you start to boss me around", Vamp grunted with a daring hiss down to Jack, keeping the man in the lock. He heard how the man before him was breathing shallowly because of his frustration and for a second he felt kind of bad for the kid. But just a second. Vamps had no emotions for others, not more than needed, and this kid here wasn't on his priority list more than as a toy.

Jack breathed out in irritation, feeling how his neck and spine hurt. He tried to move, tried to struggle his way out, but every effort he took ended up being useless. The grip on his arm was heavy, not to mention about the strength that pinned him down. Jack swallowed down the acid taste that was brought up by this situation – him forced down, kept away from the truth, made to do things and never asked did he want to do them or not. Just like in his childhood…

"You're a very amusing man…" Vamp purred mostly for himself, admiring how smooth the skin before him looked. It had been a while since he had had a change to lay his eyes on a naked male body…

Jack was sure his hair on the back of his neck stood up. His mind made up several words what to snap back to Vamp, but he reminded silent. He didn't feel like talking to that man. He didn't feel like being here any longer. He just wanted to be. Wanted to be left alone and yet, when Jack thought it more, he was terrified of the idea of being left by himself. In a beaten depression Jack let his head sank lower – well, as low as it was possible when having your head held between a solid wall and the undying creature. The man holding him down had loosened his grip, but somehow Jack knew he would get a denying answer for his question.

"Would you let me go now?"

"So that you could let out another rampage against me?" Vamp cocked his head, smirking for the young man. "Besides", he started, backing backwards but not letting go from Jack's head "a soldier like you should fought his way out instead of pleading it. Though I find a pleading man being very entertaining…."

Jack bit his lower lip in anger. The cold wind made his spine tingle in nasty sensation, but he said nothing. He felt nothing. It was numbing like his childhood's long nights in the freezing guarding pit, having only the AK keeping him company. Another acid taste rose up to his throat, when Jack realised being in a very…. "provoking" position. He didn't want to remember it….

"What did they do to you, pretty boy?"

Vamp's sudden question opened Jack's shut eyes.

"Tortured my memory, if you could put it that way. And stripped me, that is", he said dryly, not really wanting to discuss about it more.

An odd sensation caressed his lower back and moved down to his hip bone.

"I meant what did _they_ do to you?"

Jack stared the wall mouth opened, listening with his skin how Vamp's palm travelled softly up to his spine. This time the hand didn't stop, but found it's way to his back of the neck, stopping there.

"Wha…what?" Jack choked, already forgotten the question, yet remembering it all like it was a yesterday. Vamp grunted.

"The ones who made you like this…"

Letting go from Jack's head Vamp shifted his weight to another leg, wanting to see how the youngster would react. He assuming had been right – the blond man didn't try to straight up from his bend position, but staid there, the naked ass showed to Vamp's direction. Vamp chuckled quietly when he heard Jack whimpering something that he had no idea of what Vamp was talking about.

"Don't lye to me, kid", Vamp interrupted Jack before he had managed to end his sentence. His finger curled tightly around Jack's neck hair and for a second Vamp thought feeling how the bended man weakened.

"Here you are, free to go, yet you choose to stay in the position you're now, offering your ass to me like a horny Romanian whore, and then you dare to tell me you've no idea of what's going on", Vamp spoke calmly, inspecting the lean bare back with his fingertips. The man shuttered under his touch.

Gritting his teeth together Jack ashamed himself. He didn't find any words to defend himself. He was confused and the red colour painted his featured up to his ears. The thick lump in his throat was suffocating his breathing.

"Guess the guys brought up something else to remember than just a happy memory of a '"Mom, push me in a swing!', eh?" Vamp continued, not bothering to leave the poor Jack to be but to tease him more.

"I'm not offering my ass…" Jack managed to spat with angry hiss, taking a support from the wall. He tried to stand up, but as soon as he did his first move to change his position, Vamp's palm was around the back of his neck in a strong hold.

"Your tone of voice is not convincing me", Vamp informed Jack, leaning his upper body a bit backwards to take a better look of the naked rear. "Nor are these two guys here". With that, he gave a quick, sharp spank to Jack's right ass cheek. The man howled.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jack roared but instead of a proper answer he felt how the grip in his neck tightened fiercely.

"Shut up, little toy boy, or the whole army of enemy soldiers will be here in a mere second, and when you're discovered they will do you some other things to you than just a small spanking."

Vamp's deep murmuring warning left Jack in daze. He knew what Vamp had meant – the enemies would kill him, maybe torture him even more – but right now the only possible things in his mind, the things the enemy soldiers would do to him, were the naughty ones. Dirty ones. Sinful ones. The ones that made his mouth dry and the lower stomach tightening in arousal. He remembered how weak his voice had sounded in his teenager years, being forced to curl in his throat when a comrade soldier roamed all over on and in his body. Over and over and over again. In deep muddy pits, in the woods, in the worn sheets – every where. One comrade, two comrades… four comrades. Touching, groping, biting, kissing, snapping, hitting, poking, forcing, rubbing, caressing. Them having him or him having them, whatever pleased for the most.

Jack breathed out, louder than he had meant to.

"Getting ideas, my naked friend?" the darker man smirked down to Jack, placing his palm over the just hit cheek, letting it wander on the smooth skin. He heard how Jack hissed with a shutter, but as expected, he made no effort shoo Vamp away. No. His head pressed lower with the middle of the back, the gesture pushing up his shoulder plates and hips.

"No.." Jack whimpered, taking a better support from the wall with his both hands.

"I can help you with them…" Vamp continued purring, letting his fingers roam free all around Jack's lower body. The man groaned, sounding desperate.

"I have no ide-AAAAH!"

Jack's sentence was cut by a Vamp's thump that had found it's way between his buttocks. Pressing lightly but firmly against Jack's hole it made the man below whimper. Vamp had a vicious smirk painted all over his face.

"Ah, but I can see you like this…." Vamp spoke with a dark, soft tone that curled deep in his chest. Pressing his thump with a bit more force he managed to soften Jack enough to push his firm finger inside. The blond man let out a weak, gasping groan.

"This isn't your first time having a finger showed up to your asshole, is it?" he smirked to Jack, letting his thump rub the entrance and insides – in and out, with a slow, steady pace. "Bet you have taken more than a finger inside this love tunnel".

Jack's face was red from ear to ear. He felt humiliated and embarrassed, but even so he couldn't give up with the feeling he was getting. His breath was ragged and when Vamp's adventurous finger pushed suddenly deeper in, Jack's hips bolted up with a pleased howl.

"Well there's a tone of a voice I love…"

Jack clutched with his long fingers to the cold, tube wall, trying to force his breath to steady pace. His head rose up, breath almost wheezing and a thin coat of sweat shimmered on his forehead. He thought of Vamp's words, sensed his finger and felt himself like a whore. Whore. He was nothing but a whore. The only way of affection he knew – he had ever learnt to know – was sex, even though it was only a lye of love. False love. Love? What it was…? He only knew how to show his ass to someone. Everything else was just mimicking of something he thought of knowing, but had no clue of it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the thump retread, just to be replaced by two other fingers pushing inside of him, bringing first up a sharp, gasped gasp, until it transformed into a long, heavy moan. Vamp behind him chuckled velvety and it felt like the chuckle would have danced on his skin.

"You're so amusing. I could play with you all day and night long". Bending down Vamp glued his naked upper body against Jack's arched back, smirking. "Show me that lovely face of yours", he purred, fingering first Jack's hair until he wrapped his deadly cold thump and index finger under Jack's chin, bending his head to right to look at him.

"Ah yes…." the darker man murmured softly, snuggling against Jack ear with his nose. "Such a lovely face. I want to see how it twists in pure pleasure." He freed his hand and let it roam along Jack's side, wandering widely lower onto Jack's thigh, until it turned to travel upper, disappearing under his body, fingers drawing slow circled on the smooth, flat stomach.

The tiny remains of the shattered breath got stuck in Jack's dried throat. His skin felt like on fire, legs shuttering in anticipation when Vamp's hand slid lower, slowly. Long suffocated groan fled from Jack's lips as soon as Vamp curled his fingers around him. Vamp's breathing caressed Jack's ear hotly, his fingers being busy in Jack.

"You like this, don't you?" Vamp grunted softly, listening to how the man underneath him whimpered something and gasped for the thin, cold air when Vamp gave him the first, long strokes.

"Don't you?"

"Ah, oh fuck….Ah…"'

Jack ashamed his weak voice, but couldn't help it. If he wasn't the newcomer in sex between males, neither was Vamp. He was able to tell it from the way the smirking man stroked his hardened manhood, making him wider his thighs in unconsciousness, which deepened the red colour over his cheekbones.

Oh god, being some sort of undying creature this freak surely knew how to handle a guy. Jack didn't remember the last time he saw stars just in the stage of foreplay. Maybe it was when--- He wasn't able to bring that thought up. The steady, naughty tickling caressing dropped his brains literally between his legs, into that hard gripping hand. And he liked it. Liked the feeling, liked the rough stroking but what the most, he loved the two long fingers travelling in and out in his asshole.

Seeing how the man under him wiggled his ass higher up to meet his fingertips in a heat and how the small pearls of sweat started to dance on his back, Vamp knew it had been just the perfect idea to follow this guy. Though Vamp himself was still wet from the little "swim round" caused by this same man, Vamp knew deep guts of his were burning up. Burning up like the need of this guy in his hold. He loved the rare moments when he found a toy to play with, a toy who was so willing to play with him, too.

Jack had completely forgotten he was naked in a freezing metallic tube. Fuck, he had forgotten the whole mission. Fuck with the mission, fuck with everything. He wanted and needed this – affection, attention, even if it was only carnal – he yearned for it. Ah god, it felt so sinfully heavenly….!

"Harder".

Vamp's ears picked up the demand. He hadn't expect Jack to start to demand him to stroke him harder – actually he had thought the blond guy would just whine and whimper in his grasp till the very end, but hearing how Jack curled the same word again in his throat, a wide grin appeared on Vamp's cold lips.

"Harder? You like it hard?"

Arching his back Jack urged Vamp to follow his order, grunting in frustration when no change for the present happened. He grunted even louder when he felt Vamp rising up from his back and retreating his touch – both touches. Before he was able to protest more, he heard Vamp's shifting, with a ruffling sound. He knew the sound, knew it so well. It was like an echo from his past. The upcoming, the thing he yearned so much, was close. It created more sweat pearls to Jack's forehead, and hearing finally the long awaited sound of a zipper, Jack arched his head backwards and sighed out loud.

"Anticipating, are we?" Vamp grinned, watching his lovely, wiggling, moaning prey before his hips. He earned a mumbled sentence, but Vamp wasn't in a mood of talking right now. No. He had other activities in his mind. And so had Jack. He was easier than Vamp had thought of.

"Can't you fucking hear what I said. I said harder!"

Jack's demand was loud. So loud that before Jack had barely managed to end his command, Vamp's bony fingers tugged in Jack's fair hair, pressing his head lower.

"I told you not to boss me around". Vamp's hiss was deadly and Jack shivered by the tone of it. But as quickly as his voice had got stronger, it softened to a level of purring.

"Fine."

The one small word jolted in Jack's spine, opening his mouth to a gasp. His eyes fluttered when Vamp shifted closer, setting the tip pf his length to the opening of Jack' firm ass.

"Embrace yourself".

That was all he said. Right after that Vamp forced his way in, with one, hard trust. Jack howled, both in pain and in relief, but managed to control his voice not to picking up any curiosity of the enemy soldiers. Wasting no time Vamp started his tango, moving his hips with strong nudges. Jack's palms clawed the icy cold wall, his upright pointing head and hips melting his back into a shape of flexible arch.

"Goddammit, ooh jeez fuck.." Jack croaked and rasped, feeling the tight grip digging into his scalp. "You're breaking me…."

Vamp was pleased. He hadn't had this fun for ages. This man, this blond, was tight around his flesh, milking him nicely. The way he showed his arse nearer was fascinating and totally arousing. Like a horny Romanian whore indeed. He would have served well in those circles, earning money with this hole. Vamp was indeed pleased with his catch. The desperate moaning and cussing made him even hornier, and when he was horny he was also very flirty. Whirling the fair lock between his fingers Vamp cast his eyes down. If the man – whatever his name was, Vamp didn't know - was already in the point of trying not to cry out loud, he would make him sob in pleasure, digging up the shimmering tears to his eye corners.

"Touch yourself".

Jack knew it was a command, a command mostly for his seducers joy, but hesitating it only for a mere second Jack gripped his length. It felt odd, to please yourself and being pleased by someone other at the same time. Nevertheless, it tickled nicely Jack's stomach. Frowning again in pained ecstatic satisfaction, Jack stroked himself, slowly, testing.

"Yes…." was the encouraging low murmur from Vamp. "Keep going on…"

The deep red colour returned to Jack's cheeks when he realized behaving like a five dollar whore, but right now he was more than ready to do anything for the release. He yelped curving his fingers against the wall when the tip of Vamp's cock hit the sensitive spot. Naturally, this was enough sign for Vamp in his lust. The second trust hit the same spot, and the third and the fourth….. Every single one of them breaking a thick, long, croaking moan from Jack's parted dry lips. It was the best song ever heard by Vamp and he made a mental note to fuck blond men more often. Particularly this man. Maybe he should ask his name…?

Jack moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He steadied the strokes of his own to the pace of Vamp's humping. His arse felt like burning and breaking, and every now and then Jack whimpered a pained cuss of it between his shivering lips. It seemed to arouse the ruthless dominating male more, since after every sobbed "ah fuck", "god it burns" or a long, torturing sounding "aaaaahhhh" Vamp moved even more fiercely, like Jacks pleas would have threw a gasoline to Vamp's flames of lust. Still Jack couldn't stop himself from uttering sounds that provoked Vamp. Maybe he was a masochist after all… Finding his only pleasure from pain.

"Aaaah, you're so fun to play with…." Vamp curled between his trusts and panting, loosening and tightening his grip in Jack's hair, sometimes messing the fair locks, like caressing Jack's head smoothly, until he clutched the hair again. "Do you like to play with yourself, too?"

"Y..Yes…." Jack managed to breathe out, shuttering in Vamp's movements. His hip bones hit hard against Jack's arse, the thick length screwing his sacred place, finding the spots that drove Jack crazy. His own palm covered his manhood, stroking it fiercely. Jack's breathing shattered more and more every passing hump and the deep growling that drummed in Vamp's chest echoed in Jack's ears. He threw his head backwards, letting out a gasping groan.

Sensing his toy might not last for a long Vamp loosened his grip from Jack's hair and slid his fingers over Jack's palm that held his own flesh tightly. Despite annoyed murmur Vamp received from Jack he still made the man to let go of his dick, gesturing him to take a better support from the wall with both hands. He wanted to play with this boy as long as possible and if he was stroking himself so fiercely the poor guy would see the other side in no time. Forcing him to concentrate of keeping the balance gave Vamp more time to screw Jack. And he wasted no time in it. A tight grip from Jack's hips and Vamp was on it, forcing Jack to almost howl in ecstasy. The thinner man made his best to keep him self standing and not giving up for the shuttering legs. He bugged his hips longer backwards and leaning on the wall, legs spread for better access, panted like having an asthma stroke. He was sure to see the second universe soon, and the waves of upcoming release started to form up in the deepest core of his body. He howled again, this time in pain that soon melted into a hot pulse of pure pleasure. Judging from the noise and grunting, Jack was able to tell the freak, the vamp, was near of the grande finalé himself, too.

Listening to how Jack moaned something with sobbing – maybe begging for the end of this carnal torture – Vamp felt a jolting tingle in his lower back. Ah, he knew it, knew the tingle. Such a wonderful promise, something even to kill for. He didn't want to deny it longer. Neither from him or from his toy. But the toys went always first…. He was the one to savour the remaining. The toy showed him the way and this time was no exception in his routines.

Lower lip quivering, brows knitted together Jack gasped for air between his loud moans, leaning with a desperate hold on the wall. He was sure his legs would give in soon. The electric shock that the man humping his arse gave to Jack reached all the way from his ass to the up of his neck and curved around his it like a collar. A choking collar, forcing him to alternately bend his head down or throw it backwards. Feeling he couldn't fight no longer against the urging call, that asked him to jump into a waves of ecstasy, freeing himself for a second from all the madness, all the pain and lies, all the shit that was called his life, Jack gave up. Whimpering with a loud, long, moan Jack let himself jump, let himself fall down to the void that sucked him in, letting it shutter his naked body from head to toes. Arching his back he let out the final, horny cry, clawing the wall and whining something that he either didn't understand. This was the best part, the best thing in being a human. The only form of affection and caring he knew, and it all was just a false, fake and totally selfish way of using another human. Still, Jack didn't care. He had got what he had needed. Needed badly. No other could ever give it to him but another man and this time, it had been his enemy that bend him down and took him like a bitch.

Jack's horny cry was enough to send also Vamp over the board to the same sea where Jack had been heading. Grunting and keeping his composure Vamp released himself in the blond man, murmuring in his own mother language. Sure screwing chicks was fun, but there was something fascinating in having the orgasm produced by another man. Shuttering in pleasure, Vamp took gasping breath of air in his lungs, tucking his fingernails into the skin over Jack's hip bones. The younger man whimpered in the touch, but Vamp never heard it. He heard just the pulsing sound in his veins, his heart that at least once seemed to be alive, like a regular human heart. For a second he thought that maybe the quivering man bend before him had also got something from him, something he yearned as badly as Vamp yearned the feeling of a heart. Feeling of living. Feeling of being normal, like others. Like a human.

The air in the metallic hallway got silent. Only a panting and gulping noises where heard. Jack shuttered when the reality after the wonderful experience hit him. His back was aching from the arching and legs felt like macaroni, not to mention how much his asshole hurt. Especially right after Vamp retreat himself from his hold, causing Jack to grunt in pain. Showing his length back to his pants Vamp gave a slap to Jack's ass, purring velvety.

"You're a good toy. Let's play again some day".

Vamp's comment, weird but a polite comment, painted a smirk to Jack's corner of the mouth. He was still breathing heavily and leaning on the wall. He was too afraid to move, but somehow he managed to summon enough strength to stand up from his inhuman position.

"We'll see about that", Jack smirked turning around as quickly as he was able to, but for his surprise he saw no one. No signs of anyone. Only an acid scent that wasn't his whirled faintly in the air. Looking around for a moment Jack broke into a chuckle. Damn Vamp. He surely was a worthy of the name. Appearing and disappearing like he would have a skill of turning himself into a bat or a mist (though Jack remembered someone telling him previously that vampires didn't had such kills, but then in the end, this was no vamp, this was THE Vamp).

Stretching his back Jack placed his palm over his ass and hissed. Damn bloodsucking monster, violating his precious arse so much Jack was sure he truly had broke in two pieces. Then on the other hand he had loved every moment with this stranger. Mumbling himself something about the fact they never had a missions like this in VR-training, Jack heard a ruffling noise. Instinctively he whirled around in his heel to see might the partner in love crime had returned after all.

"What's going on here?"

Snake scratched his brown mane looking the naked man, who – as soon as he saw him – hit his manly parts, turning in red.

"Nothing mentionable", Jack mumbled, hoping Snake wasn't so good in inspecting situation as he had heard him being. In that case Snake could tell right away what had happened just a moment ago. Damn, maybe ha had been stalking and peeping them all the time! The idea made Jack blush.

"Ah, whatever", Snake grunted chasing away his dazed look and threw a pile of clothes towards Jack.

"Here's you gear, kid. You look like you need it."


End file.
